Bella the Badass: Holdin' it Down
by SomethingDeep
Summary: Bella is left to house sit while the Cullens go away on business. Tired of being thought of as weak and fragile, she decides to prove herself by protecting the house and herself from any and all dangers that come her way.


The Cullens were in another family meeting though for once it wasn't about a life threatening situation. As the members of the Cullen family were so old they all had various obligations to business related things that needed tending to in order to continue raking in the dough. They were deciding what to do about the house since they weren't going to move until Bella was done with school. They had many plants that needed watering and someone to be there just in case any unexpected guests drop by.

The problem was that all of them needed to leave for some reason or another and they couldn't think of anyone they trusted enough to house sit. They sat silently thinking to themselves of all the possible candidates they knew when Rosalie sighed in annoyance at her family's idiocy. "Guys just have Bella house sit and if anything happens she can call those mutt friends of hers for help" The rest of the Cullens look at her shocked at the obvious solution that they should have been able to come up with themselves. Even Edward couldn't complain about the idea because Rose had already taken care of the Bella's safety issue by mentioning the wolf pack.

They all agreed to Rosalies idea and went their separate ways to get ready for their trips. Edward went to tell Bella of their plans and make sure she was willing and able to house sit whilst they were away. Bella of course agreed and promised to call the wolves as soon as she didn't feel safe alone. Bella got permission from Charlie to stay over at the Cullen house for the duration of their absence and saw the Cullen family off as they each departed for their trips.

Bella went back into the house and made herself comfortable. She frowned as she thought back to her conversation with Edward about house sitting for them. He kept stressing that she call the wolves and frankly Bella was a little insulted. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. After all she would only be sitting around doing nothing until the Cullen's returned. Edward saw her as the fragile little flower who needed an armies worth of protection at all times and it was about time that Bella showed that she was just as capable as everyone else. She was sick of being pushed behind people as they tried to protect her. She knew she could handle herself just fine and if Edward would just see that then they would get into far less life threatening situations.

"Alright Bella, it's time to show everyone what you can do! I'm gonna hold it down this week and Edward will see that I'm strong enough to protect myself and others." After her little pep-talk, Bella set about exploring the house so that she was more familiar with the layout in case anything happened. She made sure she had some kind of weapon hidden in several places around the house and prepared for every situation she could think of. After she was done, she felt as if she was inside a fortified base rather than a beautiful scenic house. She had knives and lighters along with lighter fluid within reach and in her pockets and a gun or five in various hidden but easily accessible places.

Feeling thoroughly prepped for anything she relaxed into the couch and decided to watch some movies.

The next morning after Bella ate breakfast there was a knock on the door. Bella rechecked her pockets for her weapons and opened the door. There stood a vampire she hadn't met before. She schooled her facial expression and tried to appear calm and collected though she was nervous as all hell. "Can I help you with something?" The vamp must have heard the cautious edge to her tone because he smirked at her before he replied. "You most certainly can." He grinned menacingly stepping into the door way and right in Bella's face. Bella didn't even flinch, just glared at the ballsy vampire in front of her as if daring him to try something with her. "Oh I like it when my meals have some fight in them. It makes the blood taste so much better." His grin was full of sharp, dangerous teeth and inside Bella was a little scared. Before things could escalate any further another vampire came up to the door. "That's enough Felix, we aren't here to make enemies of the Cullens but to give them a warning." The vamp in front of Bella sneared. "What better warning than to make a snack of their little human? Come on Demetri, you know it would be fun and I know you're tempted by that sweet smell too."

Bella, not wanting to hear them discuss her like she was just some sack of blood, decided enough was enough. She whipped out her lighter and fluid and quickly set Felix aflame. He screamed and flailed back into the front yard thankfully sparing the house from the flames as he was reduced to nothing but ash. Bella stared with wide eyes not expecting to be able to surprise a vampire like that. The other vampire, Demetri, stared wide eyed at the pile of ash that used to be Felix before backing away from Bella as she still had the lighter in her hands ready to set him on fire as well if he came any closer. Bella wasn't about to let him just get away so he could report back to the Volturi. "I really don't appreciate being referred to like a meal." She tried to stall him by getting him to talk to her. "I am sorry for my earlier rudeness, please let's speak calmly with each other. I am sure we can come to some common ground. There's no need for further violence." Bella cocked her head to the side as if deliberating on whether to agree or not.

She eventually nodded and walked closer to Demetri in order to have a proper conversation. To his credit Demetri stayed where he was and allowed Bella close to him, probably trying to show he could be trusted. He watched her carefully however so Bella knew she would have to play this just right. "So what is it that you need to tell the Cullens? I can give the message for you so you'll have no need to return." The sweet smile on Bella's face seemed to calm the Vampire and he relaxed his stiff stance a little. "Actually the message I am to relay has to do with you. Aro would like to remind Carlisle and his family that our world has strict rules that are in place for a reason. If they do not turn you the Volturi shall be forced to act." Demetri was back in his comfort zone and clearly appeared as if he was superior just with the way he carried himself. "I understand and I'll be sure to let Carlisle know. We planned for me to turn once I graduate high school to avoid suspicion." Demetri nodded in understanding before turning as if to leave. Bella couldn't have that though as she really didn't like how he spoke of her new family so as he turned to leave she set him on fire just as she had Felix and quickly jumped away from him.

Demetri's screams were deafening as he clawed at himself before turning in to ash as his former partner had. Bella smiled to herself, proud of her work. She knew she could handle herself just fine. So far her plan to hold it down at the Cullen house was going perfectly. She couldn't wait to tell Edward how well she protected herself.


End file.
